1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a printer with a laminating function.
2. Description of Related Art
In offices today, printers and copiers are indispensable. When a document or photograph needs to be laminated, usually an additional laminating machine is used to perform lamination.
Laminating machines are not frequently used, and require a space to be placed. Thus, in order to save space, Taiwan Patent No. 1265857 discloses a printer combined with a laminating function. The aforementioned printer has two film rollers installed within specifically for laminating. After a document is fed into the printer, the document can be sent toward the two film rollers to perform laminating after printing or without printing. The printer can be used for only printing, only laminating, or both printing and laminating.
The printer respectively disposes two mechanisms for printing and laminating in the same body so that the printer can have both printing and laminating functions. Therefore, not only does the printer require a larger volume to store the printing and laminating structures, the production cost is also higher.